The Sophie Chronicles The Doctor wasn't the only one who survived
by VortexBlue
Summary: Krystal is an average 15 year old girl going about her day alone until a ginger-haired loon crash lands on her lawn with a burgundy police box claiming she is a 'time lady' and can travel through space and time. Based in David Tennant times. This story can also be found on wattpad where I'm under the alias Vortex-Blue- you guys get updated before them though.
1. Crash Landing

_**Thank you to my followers and favouriters and readers and reveiwers, you make this all worthwhile. **_

_**Disclaimer; I do not own Doctor Who- or we'd all be screwed. I do though own Krystal and Sophie.**_

15 year old Krystal bopped her head to Evanescence's Everybody's Fool. Her light blue earphones pressed into her ears which were connected to her 4th generation Ipod in the back pocket of her denim jeans. She smothered margarine all over her toast before going to the cupboard and pulling out a bottle of honey. She danced back over to the bench and covered her toast in the sweet liquid then put the condiments away before dancing over to the table with her toast. She set the plate on the table before taking a bite of one of the pieces. She gave a thoughtful chew before smiling. She placed to piece of toast back on the plate before fishing Ipod out of her back pocket and turning the music off. She took her earbuds out and set her Ipod on the table. It was a beautiful autumn's day in the west of Birmingham. The sun was high in the sky bringing warmth and a light glow through the town. A light breeze blew through the crack under the front door but Krystal didn't mind. Her parents and twin 8 year old brothers, Harry and Marcus, were at a multi-sports day a friend's school oval in London. About 2 hours ago, 8:30, Krystal's family left with a multitude of. 'Are you sure you'll be alright sweetie?' and 'Call if you need anything/ if anything goes wrong.' etc. Krystal, and her family, however, believed she was old enough to spend the day at home until around 6 that night. She took a single bite out of her toast before placing it back on the plate. She took the earbuds out of her ears and placed her Ipod on the table. She walked over to her couch where her guitar was placed. She gently lifted it up and threw the strap over her head and weaved an arm through it. She sat on the arm of the couch and strummed at it softly. She set it down and jumped onto the long couch and grabbed the TV remote before turning it on and flicking through the channels aimlessly, not really paying attention to it. It was when she was onto the 3rd or 4th cycle of the channels a thick cloud of smoke came trailing into the lounge room. She lifted her head to smell the foul, heavily smoky scent that it created forcing her to cough. That's funny she thought to herself as she ran towards the kitchen. I'm certain I only had the toaster on. Alarmed she jumped from the couch and ran toward the kitchen.

'Argh! The toaster! It better not choose today to break down!' she growled as she thought out loud. As soon as she reached the kitchen she ran to the toaster, no smoke. She sighed a brief sigh of relief then remembered the smoke was still there. She raced around the kitchen checking appliances and power boards until she noticed where the smoke was coming from- the back door

~~•~~

She quickly walked to the glass door and opened it. When she opened the door an enormous cloud of smoke, much bigger than the previous cloud that trailed from the crack under the door and the small open window, burst through the screen door. Krystal gagged slightly coughing the smoke out of her lungs. Still coughing, and occasionally gagging, she speed-walked across her low balcony and the closer she got the more she could see the yard below her. Standing at the edge of the balcony, leaning against the safety rails, she could see a ginger-haired girl around her age next to a burgundy police box.

'Blimey!' the girl exclaimed in frustration kicking the police box which sent her howling and clutching her foot in pain. Krystal slowly opened the small gate that parted the balcony from the yard and walked down 3 of the 4 thick concrete stairs.

'Hello?' she called through the smoke coughing.

'Oh, hello there!' the girl replied cheerfully, this was Krystal's first instinct of the girl being mad. 'I'm sorry about landing here.' Krystal just nodded. 'My STARDT hasn't done that before, actually, that's a lie- it hasn't crashed yet this year... this month... ok, today but when is today I guess, there's no element of time really in my situation,'

'STARD?' Krystal asked.

'No STARDT, it's an acronym,'

'For what?'

'Uh... what's your name?' the girl asked obviously trying to change the subject. Krystal raised her eyebrows. 'What? If you want me to tell you I should know who you are,' Krystal sighed.

'Krystal, Krystal Hill.' She replied unwillingly as she slowly extended her hand. She wasn't sure why she used her full name but it felt right.

'Sophie,' the girl, whose name must have been Sophie, replied with a wide grin on her face taking Krystal's hand and shaking it.

'And your last name?'

'I don't have one,'

'Right' Krystal replied now certain this girl was utterly insane.

'Well, actually, Sophie isn't-,' she quickly clamped her hands over mouth.

'What is it then?'

'What's what?'

'I think you know what I'm talking about,'

'No, I don't,'

'You were about to say your name wasn't Sophie,' Krystal challenged. Sophie, or whatever her name was, suppressed a defeated sigh.

'Fine, my name isn't Sophie, I'm a time lady, I travel time and space and dimensions in my STARDT,' she pointed at the police box with her thumb. 'Space, Time And Relevant Dimensions Transporter, well it used to be the STARD but I changed it to define the fact it was a transporter, though it's also a teleporter really,' Krystal, who was still stuck at the start of that statement was pulled over the edge. This girl was officially mad.

'You're loony!' Krystal announced.

'Well, yeah I guess I'm a little mad, OK, extremely so, but I'm not lying or anything- well I don't think I am for all I know I could be I guess. I could be anyone, really,'

'Get out of here! What sort of teenage girl goes around with a maroon police box-,'

'It's burgundy!'

'Sorry, with a _burgundy_ police box, claiming not only that she doesn't have a last name, but she can travel through time!'

'-And space!'

'Anything else to add to that statement?' She asked, unbelieving, rolling her eyes

'Look I can prove it!' Sophie said scanning Krystal's body, her eyes landing on her old necklace. 'How old is that necklace?' Krystal's hands flew to it clasping over the middle of her chest where the obviously placed old silver heart with the small diamond in the middle wa.

'Over 500 years, it belonged to my great-great-great- well an ancestor of mine.'

'Uh, wait a sec,' And with that Sophie slipped into the police box closing the door behind her. About 30 seconds later a wooshing sort of noise boomed through the yard and the STARDT slowly, but surely, disappeared.

_**The 10th can't help but press big threatening buttons! There's one right below this labelled review. Press it- in honour of the 10th doctor! Please any feedback welcome- good or bad. Constructive criticism not only welcome but encouraged.**_


	2. Welcome to the STARDT Krystal

_**Thank you to my followers and favouriters and readers and reveiwers, you make this all worthwhile. **_

_**Disclaimer; I do not own Doctor Who- or we'd all be screwed. I do though own Krystal and Sophie.**_

The 'discoloured police box', as Krystal had named it, returned way too soon. When it left Krystal was relieved, the insane girl was gone! Once she thought Sophie was gone forever a big whoosh, spurs and splutters and a great wind blowing her dead-straight cinnamon brown hair away came from nowhere, focusing on one spot just in front of her. Finally, the STARDT appeared. The left door creaked open and a head popped out. Krystal groaned silently.

'Hello, hello!' Sophie called cheerfully. She stepped out of the STARDT. 'Sorry I took so long. Do you know how long it takes to find a woman in London in the 1500s? And that's if you don't count those bloody Cyberman, blimey they were annoying, especially when the DALEKS joined in on the hunt. One girl with a laser spanner against all this- not the easiest thing in the universe, well any universe- actually. But oh, how I love the chase!' She said talking quite quickly. Krystal had lost her at 1500s.

'It only been 2 minutes! And I'm sorry- Cyberman? DALEKS? Laser spanner? What in the world are you on about?!' replied Krystal.

'Uh- sorry, don't worry about it. Anyways, I've got the proof.'

'What proof?' Krystal got so lost in the moment and forget the loony girl was attempting to prove her time travelling ability.

'Here,' Sophie carefully held out the necklace. Krystal delicately lifted it off the palm of her hands and carefully examined it. It looked exactly like hers but newer, a lot newer.

'What a memory you have,' Krystal commented her eyes not straying from the necklace. It was exact, not a difference despite those made from aging. Sophie sighed.

'I knew you wouldn't believe me so I brought her.' Sophie told Krystal.

'Who?'

'Your ancestor, the original owner of the necklace, Hazel Decairo.'

'Yeah right.' Krystal smirked noted that was the name of the first owner of the necklace.

'Yes, that's right.' Sophie turned to her STARDT. 'Hazel?' she called, 'You can come out now!' Krystal looked at the STARDT door not expecting anything to happen then, to her surprise, a woman who seemed to be in her 50s walked out of the STARDT. She had long grey hair pulled into a bun and hazel eyes, like Krystal's, which probably gave her the name she has. Krystal pulled Sophie to the side. Hazel seemed to be too lost in her thoughts to care about what the 2 girls were saying anyway.

'You brought someone from about 5 centuries in the past?!' Krystal asked Sophie.

'So you believe me?' Sophie challenged. Krystal bit her lip, she shot herself in the foot with that one.

'Blimey,' she muttered under her breath.

'Why don't you come with me to take her back home, then I can prove it to you.'

'Isn't your 'spaceship' too small?' Krystal half-challenged half-mocked.

'Take a look,' Sophie had a goofy smile on her face. Krystal inched toward the STARDT and peered in.

'Bloody hell,' Krystal muttered. 'How the...'

'It's bigger on the inside,' Sophie finished blankly.

'Yeah,' Krystal answered, 'How?' Sophie shrugged.

'Well I do know but it's pretty complicated- anyway. Tally-ho, let's go.' She turned toward the STARDT, 'Hazel, we're going now!'

'Of course,' Hazel replied walking into the STARDT. Krystal followed. When she got inside the door shut behind her making her jump.

'So,' Sophie said clapping her hands, 'before we go I need something better to wear.'

'Where's Hazel?' Krystal asked noticing the woman was gone.

'She's in a room,' Sophie replied dismissing the subject. 'No, this won't do.' She said gesturing to her clothes. She was wearing a red tartan skirt over a pair of dark green leggings with a green top and red scarf. 'It was fine before I regenerated but now...'

'Regenerated?' Krystal asked,

'Yeah, uh, here.' Sophie gave Krystal a photo of a girl with long straight black hair and light blue eyes smiling. She was next to a boy and they were holding hands, they were obviously in love. The only similarity Sophie shared with the girl in the photo was the outfit they wore and the depth in the eyes as if through her optimistic youthful state she had gone through a lifetime of pain, as if she held the world on her shoulders. Her eyes seemed so old for someone so young.

'I don't get it,' Krystal said in relation to the photo.

'That was me,' Sophie said so casually Krystal almost overlooked it. Krystal stared at Sophie. Sophie had wavy ginger hair and deep green eyes.

'No,' Krystal replied in surprise but she, surprisingly, believed her. Sophie just nodded. 'And the boy?' Krystal asked pointing to the boy in the photo, he had floppy light brown hair and warm brown eyes. Sophie looked at her sorrowfully.

'It's complicated, I don't want to talk about it.' Sophie replied with a sad nod. She soon cheered up, 'Now let's find me something new to wear!'

'Then we'll go on an adventure?'

'Ah, you're getting the hang of this.' Sophie smiled, 'Tally-ho!'

Krystal sat on the red couch resting her forehead against the tips of her fingers. When Krystal thought of adventure she thought of discovering new planets, solving mysteries, fighting Daleks and Cyberman, whatever they were, but instead she was helping Ginger (her nickname for Sophie as she decided about 2 minutes ago that she was the master of nicknames) choose an outfit. She was officially bored, she didn't really care for that sort thing. She lifted her forehead and picked at the black nail polish on her fingers. You wouldn't think she only applied it at 7 that morning as she had picked so much off. Sophie threw the curtain of the change room back.

'Ta da!' she called while doing so. She was wearing mustard-coloured almost tartan like flats, dark green pants with an orange stripe down the side, a blue shirt covered by a mustard jacket.

'What the heck are you wearing?!' Krystal yelped as much as she didn't care about clothes and colour-coordination and things associated with that even she was against what Sophie was wearing.

'A bit over the top?' Sophie asked.

'A bit! Take a look at yourself!' Krystal gestured towards the full-length mirror and Sophie walked over.

'Wow, this is over the top.' She drooped her head, 'Be right back!' she disappeared behind the curtain. Krystal decided this was the time to ask questions.

'Hey Sophie?'

'Yeah?'

'Who are you exactly?'

'I already told you, I'm a time lady, I travel through time and space.'

'No, I mean are you just a human who travels through time and space or are you a-'

'Alien? Well actually, to me, you're the alien but I guess being on Earth means, now, yes I'm an alien.'

'Where are you from? What's your planet like?' Krystal asked surprised about how well she had taken that last answer.

'You're taking this pretty well.'

'Yeah, no. I'm freaking out on the inside, I guess. So?'

'So what?'

'What was your home planet like?' The only answer Krystal got was a sigh. 'Sophie?'

'Let's not talk about it.' Sophie replied softly.

'You don't talk about your personal life much do you?'

'Nope! Anyway...' Sophie jumped from the change room wear a short purple skirt over a pair of black leggings, a white shirt under a purple denim jacket, black boots and a purple headband with a bow. 'How's this?'

'Fine, let's go,' Krystal said getting up so fast she pushed the couch back.

'Ok, Tally-ho, to the 1500s!'

_**The 10th can't help but press big threatening buttons! There's one right below this labelled review. Press it- in honour of the 10th doctor! Please any feedback welcome- good or bad. Constructive criticism not only welcome but encouraged.**_


	3. Welcome to the past

_**Thank you to my followers and favouriters and readers and reveiwers, you make this all worthwhile. **_

_**Disclaimer; I do not own Doctor Who- or we'd all be screwed. I do though own Krystal and Sophie.**_

Krystal watched Sophie run around the control panel pulling levers, turning knobs and pushing buttons.

'Hold on!' She called. At this Krystal ran at the control panel and clutched the edge of it. The STARDT juttered to a start and moved around with a force that could of thrown Sophie and Krystal around the room.

'Bloody hell, Sophie, can't you control this thing! Stop it from being so wild?' Krystal yelled.

'I could but what would be the fun in that?' Sophie laughed. Krystal groaned.

'What did you say?' Sophie yelled.

'Nothing!' Krystal replied. The TARDIS juttered to a stop.

'HAZEL! YOU OKAY IN THERE!' Sophie yelled quite loudly forcing Krystal to cover her ears. Hazel emerged from one of the STARDT's many hallways.

'I am a little shaken but I am fine. Thank you for the consideration.' Hazel replied.

'No probs,' Sophie said with a smile. Krystal looked over to Hazel who was obviously deeply concentrating on something, probably trying to figure out what the word probs meant Krystal figured in her head. Sophie led Hazel to the door and Krystal rushed up. Hazel turned to Krystal.

'I apologise, I have ceased to ask your name. What is it young lady?' Hazel asked Krystal.

'I'm Krystal!' Krystal replied.

'Krystal,' Hazel repeated thoughtfully, 'That is a beautiful name, odd, but beautiful.'

'Thanks.'

'Time to go,' Sophie interrupted.

'Of course,' Hazel replied, 'Thank you for the spectacular adventures.'

'You're welcome,' Sophie replied and with that Hazel turned and left. 'Ready to go?' Sophie asked cheerfully.

'Um, shouldn't we get changed into something, you know, from the 1500s?' Krystal asked.

'After I found an outfit why would I do that?' Sophie replied.

'Because we'd seem weird walking into the 1500s in clothes from the 21st century,'

'Never bothered me!'

So we just walk out?'

'Yep!'

'And do something or other?'

'Yep!' Sophie flashed a huge grin as she said this.

'Alright,' Krystal sighed. She walked to the door of the STARDT and followed Sophie out into the first time she's left Earth, her Earth.

~~•~~

'Will tell me anything?' Krystal asked Sophie stuffing her hands into the back pockets of her denim jeans as her as Sophie wandered through the town.

'I'll tell you lots of things- rainbows are only a reflection of the sun off water, water is an oxygen atom to every 2 hydrogen, cubes have 7 sides.' Sophie replied.

'No I mean- wait- cubes don't have 7 sides, they have 6.'

'Oh, you humans never counting the inside.'

'But- you know what I'm not going to ask.'

'You're getting it now.'

'Anyway are you going to tell me anything about you?' Sophie opened her mouth. 'That you haven't told me,'

'Nope!' Sophie replied cheerfully. Before Krystal could say anything more a scream came from ahead. Sophie took off in that direction.

'Sophie!' Krystal screamed trying to follow her. Krystal chased after her but she wasn't very fast. Once Sophie got to where Sophie was a large group was crowded around a body, the group multiplying by the second. Krystal had to squeeze her way through the crowd to get to Sophie. She reached Sophie to see her standing next to the body looking down at it in shock.

'What the hell are you doing you idiot?' Krystal yelled at her. Krystal knelt right next to the body. It was of a young adult girl. She might've been 17/18. She was obviously older than 16 and certainly younger than 25. Krystal bent down. She placed the back of her hand on the dead girl's forehead which was gaining a pale purple tint against her light-coloured skin. Her forehead was cold, very cold. Krystal then brushed back the girl's shoulder-length chocolate brown hair before placing her forefinger and middle finger of her right hand on her neck, where her pulse should've been. There was none.

'She's dead,' Krystal announced quietly her voice wavering a bit. Sophie obviously had just snapped back.

'But how she died, that is the question,' Sophie replied examining the body. She attempted to flip the body over. 'Krystal! Help me with this!' Krystal lifted the body and assisted in turning it over.

'No wounds,' Krystal gasped. 'Poisoned? Heart failure?'

'No,' Sophie replied, 'She screamed as if her end was sudden- unpredicted.' Krystal heard a heavy sob coming from the front of the crowd. She turned to see a girl who seemed around her age. She had the same dark hair as the dead girl and light hazel eyes. Her skin wasn't as pale as the dead girl's though but that might have been because the colour drained out of her skin.

'Hey, it's ok,' Krystal said soothingly pulling her into an embrace. The other girl didn't push away- she just cried. 'Did you know her?' Krystal felt the girl nodding into her shoulder. She then pulled away. Krystal choked up. 'Was she your big sister?' The girl shook her head- her eyes enlightening with some amusement but that was soon overcome by grief.

'I am Jasmine- I was her closest friend.' The girl replied. She tried at a smile. 'I'm actually a little older than her.

'Oh,' Krystal said in surprise. 'I'm sorry,'

'It is fine, you do not need forgiveness as this is a common misconception. I am actually 19,'

'Can you tell me about her?' Krystal asked gesturing toward the dead girl. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sophie placing herself next to her.

'Of course, Her name was Jemima, she was amusing, oh so much so, she was friendly, and adventurous, she could never turn down a person in need, even if it killed her.'

'How old was she?' Krystal asked. Jasmine started sobbing again. Krystal could hear her trying to slow the sobs down.

'It is her 18th birthday tomorrow.'

'That's...That's horrible,'

'Did she have any enemies? Has she failed to uphold to her end of a deal? Has she dealt with any crafty people?' Sophie inquired

'Sophie!' Krystal slapped her on the arm, 'Her best friend just died show some sympathy!'

'No, no. I don't mind,' Jasmine said obviously trying to break up the fight that was boiling. It was too late. Sophie turned to Krystal.

'I am finding out what has happened to this girl to possibly save millions,' Sophie scolded through gritted teeth. That shut Krystal up.

'No,' Jasmine said as if replying to something.

'I'm sorry, what?' Sophie asked her.

'She did not obtain enemies nor did she agree to deals with anyone suspicious and she never fails to uphold her end to a deal,' Jasmine replied.

'Where's her family?' Krystal asked

'Her mother died last year, her father and brother are out of town, they were making arrangements for the celebration,'

'What celebration?'

'Her 18th,'

'Thank you,' Sophie replied as she turned back to the body. 'Krystal?' Krystal turned to the body.

'Yeah?'

'Any ideas?' Krystal racked to her brain.

'Didn't you say you had a laser spanner?'

'Why yes, you must have a good memory,'

'Why don't you use that?'

'See, it's a laser spanner, see, if were a sonic spanner that would work perfectly, but, it's not,' Just before Krystal could say anything else a man came running through the crowd yelling,

'Pardon me, excuse me!' He had dark brown hair and wore a dark blue pin-striped suit with a white shirt and red tie under a long light brown coat. He stopped at Krystal and Sophie, 'Step back,' he said in almost a whiny way. Krystal stepped back but had to pull Sophie back by the sleeve of her purple denim jumper.

'Great!' A sarcastic female voice came from someone walking through the crowd. 'I decide "let's go to the 1500s, nothing can go wrong in the 1500s" but now we're stuck in a sort of murder mystery, brilliant.' The speaker finally emerged from the crowd trudging towards them. She had brown skin and dark brown hair. She wore a red leather jacket and blue jeans. The new pair obviously weren't from this time.

'Now, now, Martha Jones, this is an adventure- it's fun!' said the male.

'You're enjoying this, aren't you?' the female, whose name must have been Martha Jones, replied. The man just winked. Krystal looked over to Sophie to see her face plastered with admiration and surprise.

'Sophie, who's that?' Krystal asked quietly.

'That. Is. The Doctor,'

_**The 10th can't help but press big threatening buttons! There's one right below this labelled review. Press it- in honour of the 10th doctor! Please any feedback welcome- good or bad. Constructive criticism not only welcome but encouraged.**_


	4. The reunition

_**Thank you to my followers and favouriters and readers and reveiwers, you make this all worthwhile. **_

_**Disclaimer; I do not own Doctor Who- or we'd all be screwed. I do though own Krystal and Sophie**_

'The Doctor' must have heard the title as from his bent position, his upper body turned to Sophie.

'Sophie?' He asked.

'Doctor!' Sophie replied sounding like a young child.

'Come 'ere!' The doctor instructed holding his arms out for a hug. Sophie ran into his embrace. It was now Krystal realised he was quite tall. The top of Sophie's head only reached halfway up his chest.

'I should've known you'd escape,' he muttered to her is a hushed whisper. He gave her a father-like kiss on the top of her head.

'How could you not?' Sophie said laughing a slightly. The doctor picked up a lock of Sophie's ginger hair.

'Ginger! How do you get to be ginger and all I get,' He drops Sophie's hair and picks up a lock of his, 'is brown,' Sophie laughed.

'You know her?' Martha Jones asked the doctor.

'Ah, yes,' The Doctor dropped his arms and held his hands behind his back. He slowly wandered toward Martha. 'Martha, this is Sophie, Sophie, this is Martha Jones- My companion. I see you have your own companion?' The doctor said eyeing Krystal.

'Oh, yes come over here Krystal!' Sophie said cheerfully.

'I'm only a couple of steps behind you.' Krystal groaned. Sophie looked behind her.

'Oh, so you are!' Before she knew it Krystal was being pushed forward by Sophie. 'Krystal, this is the Doctor, Doctor, this is Krystal- it's her first trip.'

'Hey, don't too ahead of yourself- this is just a proof trip.' Krystal pointed out.

'Yeah, but they always come back,' Sophie replied. Krystal rolled her eyes. The Doctor outstretched his arm.

'Nice to meet you Krystal, I'm the Doctor,' he said speeding through his words. Krystal took his hand and shook it, happy for a normal greeting. Well as normal as you can get with an alien in the 1500s.

'Krystal,' She smiled. The Doctor quickly dropped his hand and took some out device from his suit jackets inside pocket and pointed it toward the body.

'Sonic screwdriver,' Sophie whispered to Krystal, 'I told you we needed a sonic device.' Martha knelt down next to the Doctor.

'Poisoned?' she asked him, 'Heart attack?'

'No, she screamed as if her death was sudden,' Sophie cut in.

'Nothing,' said the doctor as he gritted his teeth, 'She had to have died somehow,'

'Stethoscope!' Sophie barked at the doctor. He got one from the same place he got his sonic screwdriver and handed it to Sophie before going back to, pretty much, scanning the body with the sonic screwdriver. Sophie pressed the stethoscope onto the girl, listening intently as she pressed it against her body over her clothes. Krystal aspired to be a doctor when she finished school and had taken as many courses as she can at her age on the subject, she was pretty sure a stethoscope worked better if it was on the skin but she decided not to point that out as she also knew that if the body had no pulse it was dead. Sophie looked at Krystal in shock.

'What?' she asked.

'The heart... it's beating,' Sophie said

'That can't be right, she had no pulse,' She replied snatching the stethoscope out of Sophie's hands and examining the heart herself. It was beating! She checked the dead girl's pulse. It wasn't there, all signs showed she was dead. 'It is beating!' The Doctor and Martha stared at the body in disbelief. The Doctor's eyes met Sophie's.

'It's almost like...' she started.

'But it's not, it can't be,' The Doctor replied cutting her off. Before a next breath could barely be taken another scream came from a while away. All four turned to run until Jasmine lightly grabbed the doctor's arm.

'I must come along with the four of you,' she said.

'I can't let you do that,' The Doctor replied.

'My friend just perished, I must come with you and assist in the discovery of the horrible crook who did this and their motives,' she replied a little harshly. The Doctor would have reasoned with her but it was obvious he wanted to get to the next body as soon as possible. A pained look washed his face.

'Fine he replied through gritted teeth before running toward the body. The small party followed.

_**The 10th can't help but press big threatening buttons! There's one right below this labelled review. Press it- in honour of the 10th doctor! Please any feedback welcome- good or bad. Constructive criticism not only welcome but encouraged.**_


	5. chapter 5

_**Thank you to my followers and favouriters and readers and reveiwers, you make this all worthwhile. **_

_**Hello dear readers! (Ha ha I sound successful and posh, Ha! * Evil laugh *) Anyway, whether you've been reading this through and love every second or you'll be out by the end of the first paragraph thinking **_Well this is stupid_**. I just want to thank you for the time you've taken to read this. I'm sorry it took so long to write this, I lost my USB stick with my stories, then I was busy, then I (stupidly) put data on my phone and got addicted to youtube (particularly the doctor who minisodes, videos and stuff), then I lost my other USB stick with my rewritten story. Anyways... With no further ado I give you... my story!**_

_**Disclaimer; I do not own Doctor Who- or we'd all be screwed. I do though own Krystal and Sophie**_

'Heart beating but no pulse. Again!' Sophie reported taking the earbuds of the stethoscope from her ears. The sun was setting and the day was ending.

'I am expected to be punctual at all times,' Jasmine informed them turning to the setting sun and smirking slightly, 'I don't think that will be the case to-night,'

'Yeah, sorry about that,' The Doctor replied.

'No! No, today was wonderful, despite my closest friend dying,' She replied her smile fading and tears cornering her eyes.

'Yeah, sorry about that too,'

'I'm sorry, I would invite you to accommodate my home but I do not think my father would approve...' She explained stumbling over her words. The Doctor put his hand on her shoulder.

'You've done what you can, get some rest.' He replied kindly.

'There is an inn down the road. Take accommodation there, I will meet you at the front early on the morrow.' Jasmine turned and left.

'So, we go down the road?' Sophie asked.

'Well, allons-y, then.' The Doctor replied leading them down the road shoved his hands in his pant pockets.

~~•~~

'Hello,' A man called out a little too cheerily to the group as they walked through the doors of the inn.

'Ah, hello there!' The Doctor replied, 'I'm looking for a room for 4,' The innkeeper looked from the doctor to Martha.

'Are you on a family vacation?'

'No, no, no, no. We're not married. No. No. Never,' The Doctor rambled, Martha joining in.

'Sorry, is this your maid?' The innkeeper asked nodding toward Martha.

'I'm sorry?!' Martha asked, 'I'm not anyone's maid thank you very much!'

'Calm down now, Martha,' The Doctor instructed before turning to the innkeeper, 'No, this is my.. ur... cousin, Martha.' This got the innkeeper a lot less interested in Martha. He looked to Sophie and Krystal.

'And these are your children, I assume?' This idea almost made Krystal laugh. She then noticed that Sophie's eyes were the same dark brown as The Doctor's and Krystal had brown hair like him. Krystal opened her mouth but The Doctor gave her a look she knew was telling her to shut up. He pulled the 2 girls close to him.

'Yes, these are my girls,' The Doctor replied, ' Now, can I get this room?'

'Uh.. yes sure.' The Doctor and the innkeeper talked ultimately getting The Doctor a room key.

'Have a nice night!' The innkeeper called after them, again, way too cheerfully as the group left the reception for their rooms. Martha walked next to The Doctor lead the girls.

'I thought you were the only time lord that survived,' Krystal heard Martha state to The Doctor.

'What?' Krystal questioned stopping and turning to Sophie.

'Uh...,' Sophie started scratching the back of her neck. The Doctor looked at her with soft eyes,

'You haven't told her, have you?' He asked her,

'No,' Sophie answered softly.

'Sophie, what haven't you told me?' Krystal asked controlling her temper.

'Uh...,' Was the only reply Sophie gave her.

'Great!' Krystal raged in a sassy sort of way, 'Not only won't you tell me anything but you don't tell me that your race was wiped out!'

'Uh...,' Sophie repeated unhelpfully.

'Krystal,' The Doctor answer calmly obviously trying to calm her down.

'Forget it!' Krystal yelled grabbing the keys from The Doctor and storming in the other direction.

'Krystal!' The Doctor called after her.

'I said forget it!' Krystal repeated about 2 doors away from the rest of the group.

'The room's in the other direction!' The Doctor called after her.

'Whatever!' Krystal called turning around and storming in the right direction to their room.

'Kids,' Martha added awkwardly and softly figuring she could be the youngest one out of the 3 left standing in the middle of the exterior of the inn

~~•~~

When Sophie entered the hotel room Krystal was sitting on a chair dragged into the middle of the room from the dining room table faced towards the door her arms crossed and her left leg crossed over her right.

'Dramatic much?' Sophie said in a sassy sort of way. Krystal stayed silent just glaring at Sophie angrily. The Doctor and Martha came through the door.

'Martha and I are..' He gestured toward one of the bedrooms, 'You know?' He then half dragged Martha into the bedroom by the arm.

'Is there anything else major you missed?' Krystal said blankly. You could almost taste the anger and tenseness in the air.

'Krystal...' Sophie started.

'For all I know you could kill humans for a living! You could just pick up humans in your discoloured box make them trust you then take their lives!'

'Krystal, I'm not like that! I would never harm anyone without reason!'

'So no one's ever died travelling with you! Never been harmed or scarred.'

'I wouldn't say that,'

'So people have died being with you!'

'Well...'

'If that's the case I want to go back home and never see you again!'

'Hey! I don't hurt them! It's not my fault!'

'No? Who leads them into that police box?! Who leads them into danger?!' Sophie opened her mouth looking ashamed, 'YOU! You do! You always do! You may not be the one to hurt them but it is equally your fault! You're a horrible person... or alien, or whatever you are...' Krystal drowned out a bit. Sophie's eyes were wet, full of unshed tears. 'I insist to be taken home and I don't ever EVER WANT TO SEE YOU OR YOUR STUPID POLICE BOX OR YOUR DUMB LASER SPANNER EVER AGAIN!' Krystal screamed. The tears that had once been threatening the fall were pouring down Sophie's face. Sophie slowly walked over to another chair. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed tears trickling off her face and down her hands. At first it made Krystal pleased, and a little surprised, Sophie was this way. She'd obviously changed so many people's lives for the worse but it didn't take Krystal too long to mentally kick herself. She didn't know how many people Sophie had saved. Krystal knew what it was like to be judged before someone knew the whole story and hated it. She walked over to Sophie and kneeled down hoping Sophie could see her through one of the crooks between her fingers.

'Hey, I'm sorry,' Krystal said softly, 'I shouldn't have raged on you like that, not when I don't know the whole story,'

'No, no,' Sophie replied raising her head slightly, 'you're right, I'm a horrible time lady,' Krystal frowned.

'I didn't mean that, not really,'

'Well you should have 'cus it's true,'

'How many lives have you saved?' Sophie lifted her head at this question and shrugged.

'Loads, I guess. I've saved whole planets a couple times,' This quote surprised Krystal making her mentally kick herself harder for her cruel stupidity.

'Sorry,' Krystal mumbled.

'Krystal,' Sophie started.

'Yeah?'

'Earlier,'. Sophie took a deep breathe calming her sobs, 'Earlier you seemed so passionate about saving lives, so... grief-stricken when you thought that girl was Jasmine's older sister,' at this point Krystal could tell Sophie was changing the subject but she didn't mind. 'Is there a reason why?'

'No, no, no- certainly not,' Krystal replied, 'just seeing someone go through something like that kills me,' Krystal replied. Sophie cocked her head slightly obviously not believing her.

'There's not!' Krystal confirmed.

'Krystal...'

'There really isn't, I promise!' Krystal replied changing her position to be sitting cross-legged.

'Look, Krystal- I'll make a deal with you, I will tell you about me if you tell me this- ok?' Krystal wiped a forming tear away from her eyes hoping Sophie won't see it but she was too late.

'Fine,' Krystal sighed, 'Later though, ok?' Sophie smiled kindly.

'Ok,'

_**The 10th can't help but press big threatening buttons! There's one right below this labelled review. Press it- in honour of the 10th doctor! Please any feedback welcome- good or bad. Constructive criticism not only welcome but encouraged.**_


	6. Day two

_**Thank you to my followers and favouriters and readers and reveiwers, you make this all worthwhile. **_

_**Disclaimer; I do not own Doctor Who- or we'd all be screwed. I do though own Krystal and Sophie**_

'Wakey, Wakey!' Krystal woke to a cold, wetness covering her head and shoulders spilling down her shirt. She groaned and turned around pulling her duvet over her head and throwing her pillow at the direction of the sing-song voice.

'Oof,' Sophie groaned as the pillow collided with her face, 'Krystal! Get up!' Sophie barked.

'Ugh...' Krystal groaned slowly peeling off the covers and rising into a sitting position.

'Morning sweetie,' Sophie sang mockingly.

'Shut up,' Krystal moaned throwing her other pillow at Sophie but she was ready for it that time and caught it hurling it back at unsuspecting, half-asleep Krystal hitting her in the face.

'Oof...' was all that came out of her mouth.

'Come on Krystal- the others are awake!' Sophie exclaimed rushing out of the door and back in. Krystal laughed reaching to the small table next to her bed for the bright green hairbrush that Sophie had gave her the night before to smooth out the cinnamon-coloured rat's nest her hair had become overnight.

'Why are you so hyper?' She asked with a yawn. Sophie just jumped around for a while before running into the small living room, laughing with glee as she did so, followed by Krystal trudging behind her.

~~•~~

When Krystal walked through the doorway she spotted The Doctor in the kitchen holding up some mugs.

'Ah, Krystal, you're up,' He greeted her.

'Yeah, it's hard not to be if you had water thrown on you and someone coaxing you to wake up,' Krystal replied glaring at Sophie as she said the last words but Sophie was too busy skipping around the room laughing. The Doctor laughed slightly.

'Don't mind her,' He set the 4 mugs on the bench, 'Tea?'

'Yes, please,' Krystal replied gratefully. The Doctor flicked a switch on a kettle. Krystal eyed out the kettle for a while. Kettles- in the 16th century- it didn't seem right.

'Uh, Doctor, I didn't think they had kettles in the 16th century,' Krystal informed him a little more than slightly confused. The Doctor looked down at the kettle.

'Oh, this thing? Martha and I took a couple of things from the TARDIS earlier,'

'So how is the kettle running without electricity? And TARDIS?' Krystal questioned taking a step towards the bench before tilting herself forward to lean on it.

'Solar technology, Krystal, simple solar powered technology,'

'Fair enough. What's a TARDIS?'

'Ah, yes, I believe Sophie calls hers a STARD?'

'No, she made it very clear the name is now _STARDT_,' Krystal said mimicking Sophie at the en

'I want tea too!' Sophie declared raising her arm up and shaking it around but still not ceasing from her hopping around the room, 'With 10 SUGGGAARRRSS,' Sophie sung, it turned out Sophie really can't sing.

'No, Sophie, I don't think you should have any more sugar this morning,' The Doctor told her softly. Sophie came to a complete stop and pouted.

'That explains why she's so hyper,' Krystal said.

'Yes, I should by now not to let Sophie put sugar in her tea.' The Doctor said. Krystal took a side glance to see Sophie stomping up to Krystal and The Doctor her arms crossed and her face still in a pout.

'Oh no, Crazily-hyped-up-on-sugar approaching at 3 o'clock,' Krystal muttered jokingly a smile extending on her face. The Doctor flashed Sophie one of his 1000-watt smiles.

'Hello Sophie,' He greeted her cheerfully as if she was a close friend of his that he was waiting for in a café.

'What do you mean I can't have more sugar?' Sophie asked angrily.

'I think you've had enough this morning,' The Doctor replied still smiling. Sophie opened her mouth to say something but at that moment Martha came through the door carrying 3 buckets of water.

'Send me out to do the hard work, would you?' she muttered sarcastically.

'Martha! Perfect timing the kettle just stopped boiling the water for the tea!' The Doctor greeted her as Krystal went forward and took a bucket of water off Martha and placed it on the bench.

'Thanks Krystal. Not the same can be said for you Doctor,' Martha said glaring at him.

'What? What did I do?' He asked, his smile dropping into a confused frown.

'It's more of what you didn't do...'

'But I made tea!' The Doctor proclaimed pouring hot water from the kettle into the last of the 4 mugs with teabags in them. Martha dragged a spare cup that Krystal didn't notice before across the table and spooned some coffee into one

'Oh Martha!' The Doctor said in a way half-way between disgust and scolding.

'What?' Martha asked. The Doctor opened his mouth but a knock at the door stopped him. Krystal turned to see Jasmine.

'Hello there, Jasmine! Come on in!' The Doctor smiled. 'Tea?'

'I do apologise, but what do you mean?'

'Oh, right,' The Doctor frowned slightly muttering to himself, 'Not yet,'

'So what are we going to do with the other tea?' Krystal asked watching Sophie out of the corner of her eye. Sophie was dragging her mug over with one hand and her left hand was inching to the sugar jar slowly. The Doctor poured milk in all the teas and Krystal grabbed her mug and took a sip. A strangely bitter, foul taste entered Krystal's mouth and she spat it out.

'Oh, that's disgusting!' She exclaimed unfond of how she had become fully awake.

'Sorry, that's mine,' Martha said coaxing the mug from Krystal's hands, 'Sorry,'

'Oh Martha!' The Doctor half scolded her again. This time he didn't get a response though. Krystal's eye drew back to Sophie who was, predictably, spooning spoonful after spoonful of sugar in her tea.

'I think I know where the other tea's going,' The Doctor said softly turning to Sophie, who had completely froze hearing this comment, her spoon was tilted and more sugar was pouring into her tea from it. Krystal snatched the spoon out of her hand and The Doctor switched her tea with the spare, sugarless, one. Sophie reached for the sugar bowl but Krystal got it first pulling it away from Sophie. Sophie made a grumpy sound at the back of her throat and sipped at her tea unhappily.

'I am sorry,' Jasmine cut in, laughing slightly, 'May we turn to solving the problem?'

'Yeah, sorry about all that,' Krystal replied.

~~•~~

'So what are we going to do?' Krystal asked. The Doctor had his head down in thought then he looked up.

'Martha- medical analysis, you're gonna need this,' He said handing her his stethoscope, 'Make sure you record everything- everything ok? Normal or not,' before Martha could reply he turned to Jasmine and pointing at her he said, 'Jasmine- support, support those families and get as much information about the victim as you can,' He then turned to Krystal, 'Krystal, Data analysis, I need you to see what the victims have in common- what has changed about the victim, can you do that?' Before Krystal could reply Sophie cut in.

'Of course she can!'

'You've only known me for 2 days how could you possibly know that?' Krystal asked Sophie.

'I'm a great judge of personalities,'

'Are you now?'

'Yes, as for you, intelligent, helpful...' Krystal smiled at this comment and probably puffed her chest out a bit, '...stubborn, not naive but possibly stubborn to the point of being naive,' Krystal's chest deflated.

'Hey!' she argued. 'Are you finished yet?' Sophie signalled for her to wait.

'More than occasionally grumpy with a bad haircut. Now I'm done,' Krystal's hand flew to her hair.

'There's nothing wrong with my haircut,' she muttered

'Sweetie-' Sophie started in a condescending but was cut off by the doctor clearing his throat.

'Ladies- if you are finished,'

'Sorry,' Krystal mumbled.

'Sorry, Doctor,' Sophie replied the same way.

'Thank you,' The Doctor replied turning and starting to pace the room, 'Now...'

'What do I do?' Sophie asked crossing her arm.

'Data transportation,' The Doctor said, at this Sophie's face fell, 'But first I'll need you to check surrounding communities, see how far this is going.'

'Data Transportation,' Sophie mumbled unhappily, 'I wanted something important,'

'Every job is important, Sophie,' Krystal said.

'Sure, sure,' Sophie mumbled. A bloodcurdling scream came from the west of the inn.

'Sophie, Jasmine, Martha- allons-y!' The Doctor called turning and running out the door followed by the other three.

_**The 10th can't help but press big threatening buttons! There's one right below this labelled review. Press it- in honour of the 10th doctor! Please any feedback welcome- good or bad. Constructive criticism not only welcome but encouraged.**_


	7. You are forgotten but you are known

_**Thank you to my followers and favouriters and readers and reveiwers, you make this all worthwhile. **_

_**Disclaimer; I do not own Doctor Who- or we'd all be screwed. I do though own Krystal and Sophie**_

I wasn't long after Sophie left she came running back in, panting.

'Krystal!' She called grabbing on to her shirt. Krystal yelped.

'Your brother- your adventures are written- you are forgotten but you are known!' Sophie said panting.

'What?!' Krystal yelped more than a little confused.

'I'm coming soon, I just need you to know, you are forgotten- but you are known!'

'What are you on about?!' Krystal yelled prying Sophie's hand from her shoulders. Sophie pulled her into a hug. 'Oh... hello,' Krystal muttered- confused.

'My friend, you are stronger and wiser then you'll ever know,' She turned. 'I... I have to go...' Krystal watched her run out of the room, staring blankly ahead. Sophie then ran in panting but nowhere near as heavily as before.

"Krystal- the affected area stops at Lon- Krystal? You look like you've seen a ghost!'

'What was that about?' Krystal questions Sophie still staring blankly ahead.

'What was what about?' Sophie asked, clearly confused.

'The grabbing at me and saying 'you're not known but remembered' or something like that,'

'What the hell are you on about?'

'Just then!'

'I don't know what you're on about sorry, Krystal,'

'But.. You... And... You... What... How... Why?' Krystal then, noticing her mouth was agape closed it. Sophie shrugged the last minute off.

'Anyway, Krystal, I came to inform you that the infected area is only greater London,' Sophie said dropping a map in front of Krystal where areas shaded in blue, red or green. 'Ok, Krystal, Red is areas the deaths occurred, Blue is where I suspect it will occur and green are the places that are so out of the way it won't occur there,'

'Thanks Sophie,' Krystal sighed, finally coming to terms with the fact Sophie had no idea what she was on about.

'You're right,' she said, 'I'll see you soon,' And with that she ran off.

Sophie ran over to The Doctor and Martha.

'Why isn't it working?' The Doctor yelled frustrated hitting and shaking his sonic screwdriver.

'Something wrong with it?'

'It's not telling me if the body is alive or dead,' he replied still shaking it.

'On the brink of death?' Sophie offered.

'No, no, it's something more!' The Doctor said scanning the body in front of him with his sonic screwdriver and shaking it again, 'Why isn't it telling me anything!' he growled. Sophie decided, at this, to leave The Doctor alone and moved on to Martha.

'Ah, Sophie, you're here,' she said, kneeling next to a body.

'How many have there been?' Sophie asked.

'This is the 3rd we've checked but it's been happening all over town!' Martha replied pulling the stethoscope from her ears. 'Oh, you're waiting on the thing for Krystal,' Martha then noticed.

'That would be nice,' Sophie replied.

'Here,' Martha said handing her some brown paper from her pocket, 'That should have what you need,'

'Thanks' Sophie replied stuffing it into her back pocket, 'I should go,' she said pointing to Jasmine before making her way over to her.

'Hey Jasmine, What do you got?' Sophie asked leading Jasmine to a confused faced over her error in grammar.

'Um, well, Martha has recorded my knowledge for you,' Jasmine replied, 'But they are all within the ages 15 and 21,'

'So everyone, despite you, in our group is safe,' Sophie muttered.

'I expect so, how old is Krystal?' Jasmine asked. Sophie racked to her brain to find no recollection of Krystal's age.

'I'm not sure,' she replied softly and a little blankly hoping for the best and the rare chance that Krystal was 14.

~~•~~

After the long day the sun started setting and Sophie dragged herself into their room of the inn.

'Tired?' Krystal asked her taking a stew out of a small portable oven.

'I'm beat,' Sophie sighed throwing herself on to one of the 2 small couches. 'Too much running errands!'

'Too much sugar is what I think,' Krystal muttered to herself putting the stew on the bench.

'Something smells good,' Sophie said obviously ignoring Krystal's accusation. Sophie turned to the bench. 'Yum…. Stew,' she then noticed the oven. 'Krystal- what's that oven doing here? They don't belong in the 1500s,' Sophie said looking a little worried.

'The Doctor lent me the key to his STARDT earlier and told me to get what we might need out.' Krystal replied.

'The Doctor's STARDT?' Sophie asked obviously trying to hold back laughter.

'STARDT, TARDIS. Same difference,' Krystal groaned. Sophie burst into laughter.

'And how was I meant to remember that?' Krystal argued. Sophie shrugged and laid back into the couch.

'Martha and the Doctor will be back soon- Jasmine's gone home,' Sophie called to Krystal.

'Thanks,' Krystal replied ladling stew into bowls.

~~•~~

'Right,' The Doctor started rubbing his mouth with a napkin, 'Krystal, what have you got?'

'Ok,' Krystal replied pulling out a small pile of paper and a notepad, 'So, So far all victims are female, all between the ages 15 and 22. The number of affected girl increase with each age until it reached the 18 / 19 mark before it decreases back,' She hands around a graph.

'Miss! Mine's missing the number 14,' Sophie joked with a whining tone, 'And there's no title, miss,'

'Shut up, Sophie,' Krystal hissed

'Sorry detective Krystal,' Sophie replied jokingly, saluting her. Krystal groan and went on.

'So we've had one 15 and 22 year old, three 16 and 21 year olds, four at 17 and 20 and seven at 18 and 19. So that comes to…'

'30, exactly,' The Doctor answered, 'Exactly 30 victims, all female, all between the ages of 15-22, why?'

'Well, that's what we want to find out,' Krystal replied.

'Do we have any idea what it could be?' Martha cut in, 'I mean all the blood tests don't all show the same result for all the girls, and there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with them medically apart from no pulse and a beating heart. They pretty much have every sign of death apart from the heart,'

'All the blood tests, Martha, all your medical stuff isn't what we got, it's something more,' Sophie replied. There was a short awkward silence before The Doctor broke it.

'There's ball on tomorrow,' He states.

'Um… that's nice,' Krystal replied mindlessly.

'I think that is our next destination,' The Doctor said starting another round of awkward silence leading to Krystal making the next move.

'No,' she said. Everyone at the table looked at her oddly in surprise, 'We need to figure this out, not waste our time on social events,'

'Come on Krystal- it'll be fun,' Martha said.

'We can't, we have this to figure out,' Krystal groaned. Sophie and the Doctor shared knowing glances.

'Krystal,' Sophie started.

'Sophie,'

'In the 1500s, where do you think, when the opportunity arises, would young women go?' Sophie asked her. Krystal thought for a bit and a smile spread across her face.

'The ball,' Sophie nodded.

'Heaps of girls between the ages of 15-22, it's likely to draw attention to whatever this is,' Sophie said beamed.

'Well I guess we have tomorrow night planned,' Krystal smiled.

_**The 10th can't help but press big threatening buttons! There's one right below this labelled review. Press it- in honour of the 10th doctor! Please any feedback welcome- good or bad. Constructive criticism not only welcome but encouraged.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thank you to my followers and favouriters and readers and reveiwers, you make this all worthwhile. **_

_**Disclaimer; I do not own Doctor Who- or we'd all be screwed. I do though own Krystal and Sophie**_

Sophie was standing outside the bedroom which Krystal was inside getting changed, groaning unhappily as she did so. Sophie knocked on the door.

'What!?' Krystal yelled out.

'Are you alright in there?' Sophie asked pulling at her long green dress, she had wanted a purple one but purple was the colour of royalty so with a couple of unhappy words about royalty taking the best colour and a sigh, she took the green one.

'I'm fine!' Krystal huffed.

'Is she ok in there?' Martha asked hearing the commotion.

'Yeah,' Sophie replied, 'It's just that if she had it her way girls would be wearing jeans and a t-shirt to balls,'

'Heck yeah!' Krystal called through the door.

'Just shut up and get changed!' Sophie yelled before turning to Martha and looking at her attire- an outfit of a maid. 'What are you wearing that for?' She asked.

'We thought we'd need an inside look,' She said slightly unhappily, 'I guess I'm the one for the job,' she suppressed a small smile. Sophie nodded before banging on the door.

'Are you ready yet?' She yelled into the room.

'Hold your horses!' Krystal called back and after a few seconds she opened the door. She wore a blue dress in the same style as Sophie with a gold coloured V shaped belt-like strip running over her waist, the part above it a velvet-like material and long sleeves that stops and has material drape at her wrist. The dress just touches the floor not revealing her boots, as she resisted wearing white ballet flats altogether.

'You look beautiful,' Sophie smiled.

'So do you,' Krystal replied with a smile, 'So if we're posing as ordinary teenagers from the 16th century, and not as an alien and a teenager from the 21st century, and Martha's posing as a maid, who is the Doctor posing as?' Krystal asked.

'Your strapping suitor,' The Doctor joked walking into the room in a black suit with a white undershirt.

'You're kidding,' Krystal said crossing her arms.

'Of course I am. I was joking Krystal,'

'So who are you posing as?' Krystal inquired. Sophie gave her an 'are you kidding?' sort of face, 'What?' Krystal asked.

'Sophie, be nice,' The Doctor said.

'Sorry,' Sophie mumbled.

'Krystal, I will be posing as your father,'

'Oooooo!' Sophie squealed obviously getting an idea, 'Can you be one of those grumpy dads who don't want their daughters getting within 2 metres of any boys!'

'Sophie, can we please keep our mind on about the task at hand,' Krystal said.

'Of course, sorry,' Sophie replied, 'Sorry,' The Doctor flashed her one of his 1000 watt smiles.

'Come on, girls, it is time to make our departure,' he said his smile not fading.

~~•~~

When the small party arrived at the ball Jasmine was already out the front waiting for them.

'Good evening Mr Smith, Krystal, Sophie,' she greeted them. Krystal leaned over to Sophie.

'Mr Smith?' She asked Sophie. She nodded.

'John Smith is the alias he goes under,' she whispers back. Krystal mouth made an 'O' shape as she turned back to Jasmine to notice a tall older man with thinning chocolate brown hair next to her.

'Mr Smith, this is my father,' Jasmine said gesturing to the man.

'So you are the supposed father of these… young women,' Jasmine's father said.

'Father,' Jasmine warned her father firmly but he only raised his hand to silence her and Jasmine, obviously unwillingly, followed his order. 'I apologise father,' she said hanging her head.

'Charles Prott,' he introduced himself to the Doctor sticking his hand out to be shook. The Doctor quickly obliged.

'How do you do?' he asked but received no reply. When the pair had dropped hands Charles turned to his daughter.

'Jasmine, do you think it is appropriate for a young woman of your age to acquire the company of children,' at this Krystal scoffed.

'With all due respect, sir, I am no-' she started but the Doctor flashed her a glare to tell her to quiet down and Krystal did so.

'Father- I am a woman now I may choose the company I keep,' Jasmine stated. Her father looked enraged.

'You are entitled under the name Prott, are you not?'

'Yes, father, I am,' she sighed.

'You live in my house, do you not?'

'Yes, father, I do,' she replies.

'You do not have a husband nor a suitor acquiring your hand in marriage, do you?'

'No, father, I do not,' Krystal replied with an undeniable edge to her voice.

'Then you are to follow and respect me and my instruction. Heaven forbid, girl!' he huffed, 'No possible suitor wants a woman who cannot hold her tongue,' Sophie looked as angry as her father if not more.

'Well, girls, we might be entering the hall,' the Doctor cut in. Sophie and Krystal both nodded.

'That is a great idea, father,' Krystal said, accustomed to the way of speaking in the 1500s, she even put on a posh accent she had gotten so into it. Sophie, however, was not used to the language.

'Uh… yeah, good going, I mean, good idea Doc- father,' she said stumbling over her words.

'Sophie,' Krystal hissed in a hushed whisper stepping on Sophie's foot lightly to shut her up.

'Ow!' Sophie yelled.

'Shut up Sophie,' Krystal hissed. The Doctor looked between the two of them stumped on what he should do.

'Sorry father,' Krystal sighed.

_**The 10th can't help but press big threatening buttons! There's one right below this labelled review. Press it- in honour of the 10th doctor! Please any feedback welcome- good or bad. Constructive criticism not only welcome but encouraged.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thank you to my followers and favouriters and readers and reveiwers, you make this all worthwhile.**_

_**I know, I've been slack- sorry assignments and exams got in the way **____**. But hey, it's almost holidays * glares at big stack of holiday homework in the corner ***_

_**Disclaimer; I do not own Doctor Who- or we'd all be screwed. I **_**do**_** though own Krystal and Sophie.**_

The hall was extravagant, covered in white. Young men twirled young women on the dancefloor as a slow sweet song was being performed by a small orchestra. Krystal looked over at Sophie who was taking it all in, wide-eyed, and looked at her oddly.

'If your STARDT, box thing can take you through time and space why does this excite you so much?' Krystal mutters.

'Because it's new Krystal,' she says in a hushed whisper.

'But it's probably nothing special to you, is it?' Krystal asked. Sophie turned and looked at Krystal with an expression making her seem much older then she appeared her eyes showing one of someone with great age but youth at the same time.

'That's why I adore the human race,' she says so much softer Krystal only just heard her, 'You're always changing, never stopping. You never know what's in and what's not but you, among all that, you dare to dream such wild dreams. You may not be the most intelligent species but you're by far the most interesting,'

'With all those races, all those important people you could have met, I must mean nothing to you.' Krystal said even softer the Sophie's previous comment looking at the ground. Sophie looked up at the Doctor who gave a quick nod of the head.

'Do you know what an intelligent man told me once when I told him I wanted to run away like he did?' Krystal looked up at Sophie sceptically. 'He said in his many years of time and space he has never met a single unimportant soul, well that wasn't his wording close enough,' she says with a small chuckle before looking at Krystal gently, 'And he was right,' Krystal open her mouth to reply when the Doctor cut in, rather loudly, and obviously getting into character.

'Do speak up girls, we do not desire a reputation do we?'

'Yes father,' Krystal replies.

'Sorry father,' Sophie said giving the Doctor a quick glare as if she wasn't pleased with her role. The Doctor, in return, flashed her a smile.

It was about an hour later and Sophie returned to the table Krystal and the Doctor were seated at- a smile on her face. It was probably Sophie's sixth dance, Krystal had been asked be a few times also but she turned down each one.

'Krystal, you know the point of these sort of things is to _dance_?' Sophie said sitting down next to Krystal who was really paying attention but absent-mindedly staring out the window in to the darkness of the street, or where it should have been. She sighs,

'What are we even doing here?' She turns to face Sophie and the Doctor, 'I mean, it's only attacked during the day- whatever it is- so how is going somewhere in the night going to help?' Sophie and the Doctor both shared solemn knowing glances. 'What is it?' Krystal asked leaning back slightly, 'What is that face for, you know something, what is it?'

'Uh… nothing,' Sophie says.

'Well it's certainly something,' Krystal says folding her arms.

'Don't worry about it,' The Doctor says softly. Krystal shakes her head not really believing the pair but decides not to push it further.

'Um… lovely night…' Sophie tried for a conversation starter with a laugh. Krystal just replied with a blank stare. 'Yeah,' Sophie mused softly to herself. That was when the first scream of the night came.

Krystal, lifting the skirt of her dress and muttering about the impracticality of skirts and dresses, ran across the ballroom and through the rapidly forming crowd around the body. Krystal placed a hand where the young adult's heart would have been and turns to Sophie and nods. The Doctor turns to Martha who was leaning against the wall, arms folded. He nods and they turn to rush out of the door.

'Where are you 2 going?' Krystal asks spotting them.

'Martha and I need to-' he starts but is cut off by Krystal.

'You're abandoning us, aren't you?'

'No,' the Doctor replies.

'So why are you leaving then?' she challenges.

'Krystal,' Sophie calls gently, 'If this thing is what we think it is then I think I know where it should be,'

'Then I'm coming too,'

'I can't let you do that,' the Doctor replies softly, 'You need to stay here with Sophie.

'No,'

'Krystal, Out of us all you're the only one at risk here,' Sophie says gently.

'What about you?' Krystal inquires getting a smug smile from Sophie.

'Krystal, I'm 121,'

'Wait… what?' Krystal asks dumbfounded. Sophie smiles.

'Yep,' Sophie replies to get an odd glare from Krystal.

'Timelords have a longer lifespan,' the Doctor explains, 'By timelord standards Sophie is still pretty young, possibly younger then you are by human standards,'

'Yeah, thanks,' Sophie mutters sarcastically. Krystal pondered on the last conversation for a while.

'I'm still coming,' she states. The Doctor opens his mouth then looks over to Sophie shaking her head.

'She's not going to change her mind,' Sophie says. The Doctor looks into Sophies eyes for a while then sighs,

'Right then- allons-y,' he says softly before beginning to run out the door followed by the small party of Martha, Sophie and Krystal.

_**The 10**__**th**__** can't help but press big threatening buttons! There's one right below this labelled review. Press it- in honour of the 10**__**th**__** doctor! Please any feedback welcome- good or bad. Constructive criticism not only welcome but encouraged.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Thank you to my followers and favouriters and readers and reveiwers, you make this all worthwhile.**_

_**Disclaimer; I do not own Doctor Who- or we'd all be screwed. I **_**do**_** though own Krystal and Sophie.**_

The group ran through the town their only light source being 2 torches, one held by Martha and the other held by Krystal, which the Doctor had pulled out from a pocket inside his coat. It was when he pulled out a bulky machine from the same pocket Krystal got confused.

'How the hell did that fit in there?' Krystal asked.

'Timelord clothing, bigger on the inside,' Sophie stated.

'Of course it is,' Krystal muttered. The group ran in silence for a while before the machine dinged. Krystal couldn't help it, she had to ask, 'And what is that,' the Doctor looked back holding up the device.

'It's a ding machine- it goes ding when there's stuff,' he says proudly followed by a ding from what was supposedly called the 'Ding Machine' as if it was trying to prove a point.

'Right a Ding Machine, what else?' she mutters,

'Hey! Don't dis the Ding Machine,' Sophie said proceeding by another ding from the Ding Machine. Krystal shook her head.

'It's just you're a super-advanced alien species and even you give machines dumb names,' Krystal states still running with the group, Sophie looks at her.

'Don't dis the Ding Machine,' says again with a short glare. The Ding Machine doesn't go off after this but instead Sophie turned and ran right into a tree.

'Ow,' she moaned. The Doctor stops, turning to her.

'Are you alright Sophie?' He asks.

'Uh huh,' she replies getting up and rubbing her forehead where a small lump had risen, 'I'm fine,' The Doctor inspected her closely for a short while before giving a nod of his head and they were off.

Before long the Ding Machine had led them to the middle of a graveyard, well the Doctor insisted they had been led to the graveyard by the Ding Machine _not _his own instinct but Krystal was sceptical of this claim.

'Why are we here?' Martha asked moving her torch around to inspect the scene. It was pitch black and the moon was all but in sight and only a couple of stars were visible making it hard to see even with the flashlights.

I'm not sure,' the Doctor replied walking to the closest grave, which had not yet been covered in dirt. It was a lot bigger than the others.

'Doctor, where are we?' Sophie asked.

'If this is….,' he backs away from the grave slowly, 'No no no no no no no!' he yells clutching the side of his head and running in circles before stopping abruptly.

'Doctor, what is it?' Martha asks.

'Something I've seen before but not in a long time, well, in that form at least,'

'Doctor what are you talking about?' Martha pleads. During the drama Krystal walks up to the grave and peers into it to see the dead faces of the young adults in their endless slumber.

'It's only the girls- the ones who died,' she says softly. Sophie turned to Krystal then back to the Doctor, a pained and frustrated look was present on his face.

'That's not it, is it?' she asks him. He shakes his head. 'You don't think…' she starts.

'Well…' He replies tugging on his ear.

'What is it you 2 are talking about?' Krystal groaned tugging on the skirt of her dress which starting to deeply annoy her.

'The Garth,' The Doctor replies.

'The Garth?' Martha questions.

'Gaseous life forms,' Sophie states.

'Then they can't be that dangerous, right?' Krystal asks nervously.

'Oh they're dangerous alright,' Sophie replies. 'They creep in the shadows of the night and take the bodies of the dead to do their bidding.'

'Thank you Sophie, though I don't know about the creeping in the shadows part,' The Doctor says, Sophie replying with a shrug.

'It sounded cooler,' she replies.

'Wait a minute,' Krystal says getting glances from the others and standing up and tuning to be facing them. 'These girls were alive,'

'Yes you see, Krystal, the Garth did what many species do,' Sophie replied getting a confused look from Krystal.

'What so many have done for billions and billions of years- they evolved.' The Doctor muttered

'How?' Martha asked.

'They've become more like some sort of soul-disposing thing,' Sophie replies, 'They take the soul and use the body,'

'So why do they have no pulse yet a beating heart?' Krystal asks.

'The vein's activity is stopped.'

'And how does that work exactly? From taking a soul I mean,'

'Why do you have to ask so many questions?' Sophie challenges.

'Just answer the question,' Krystal groans.

'Because…. Uh…. Reasons?'

'So you don't know?'

'Of course I know,' Sophie exasperates, 'But all that stuff is too complicated for a human brain!' Krystal crossed her arms and opened he mouth to reply.

'You said they attacked at night, right?' Martha asks, 'Why is tonight the first night they attacked?'

'When they evolved, from the species known as the Gelth' the Doctor replies, 'They became able to feed off the gases of the air- that's why they went along unseen but they are stronger by night.

'So why didn't they just come at night?' Krystal asks. Sophie shrugs.

'You can't just expect us to know they battle plans of every species in the universe!' Sophie yells. Krystal rolls her eyes then feeling a hand grab her ankle from the direction of the grave but before she could say anything she was being pulled- pulled into the grave with a yelp.

_**The 10**__**th**__** can't help but press big threatening buttons! There's one right below this labelled review. Press it- in honour of the 10**__**th**__** doctor! Please any feedback welcome- good or bad. Constructive criticism not only welcome but encouraged.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Thank you to my followers and favouriters and readers and reveiwers, you make this all worthwhile.**_

_**I know, I've been slack- sorry assignments and this stupid creative block doesn't help **___

_**Disclaimer; I do not own Doctor Who- or we'd all be screwed. I **_**do**_** though own Krystal and Sophie.**_

'Krystal!' Sophie yelled grabbing her companion's hand with both over hers as Krystal inched nearer to the grave- starting to be dragged in. 'I got you, just don't let go,' Krystal gave Sophie a face asking _seriously?_ But was unseen by her due to the dark.

'Do you really think I plan of letting go?' Krystal complains. The Doctor and Martha were running over to help and they were only but a few metres away but they suddenly stopped.

'Bloody Hell,' Martha muttered.

'Blimey,' the Doctor muses looking at the grave as the inhabitants started clawing their way out. Dirty-faced and ragged clothed a few had already made it out and were stumbling toward the group.

'They look like zombies!' Martha noted.

'Yeah, thanks for that Martha,' Sophie said sarcastically groaning slightly attempting to haul Krystal in.

'Has anyone told you, you have terrible upper body strength?' Krystal mutters in an almost condescending tone. Almost as proof of this Sophie's grip prevails for a short time and Krystal falls at least a good 5 centimetres with a yelp before gripping onto Sophie's fingers for her dear life. Martha, in hearing Krystal's yelp, rushes over and assists Sophie in pulling her out of the grave. Krystal thanks Martha who was already making her way back to the Doctor who had his screwdriver-like device out again and was holding it out at the young woman coming towards him threateningly.

'I totally had it,' Sophie mutters brushing soil off her dress unhappily.

'No, you didn't,' Krystal replies seriously.

'Let's just go join the Doctor,' Sophie sighs.

'Who's in charge?' The Doctor asked looking at the ascending Garth-possessed women. Krystal, Martha and Sophie were standing behind him, wary of the women who were rapidly closing in on them. All of the Garth-possessed, standing up no longer ascending on the party, all mused in unison in the same deep, gruff voice.

'We do not have a leader, we are all one, all many,'

'Well, that was creepy,' Krystal muttered under her breath. Sophie nodded in agreement.

'What are you doing here?' Sophie then proceeded to ask.

'We are the Garth- evolved from Gelth. We are in need of a planet and an army.'

'Why here, why Earth?' the Doctor replies with a growl- not skipping a beat.

'Because we know Earth, we have been here before, we almost succeeded.'

'But now you have a bigger goal in mind.' The Doctor figures

'We have evolved.'

'Ah, but do you remember what stopped you last time? Why you didn't succeed?'

'We are stronger, we are smarter, we are better. This planet it is ours for the taking.'

'Well this is a bad day, then, isn't it?' Sophie piped up, all heads turned to her as one.

'Sorry,' she mutters slouching and lowering her head so the prying eyes wouldn't land on her any longer.

'Oh, well how wrong are you?' the Doctor asked, seriousness plastered on his face, in the kind of tone one uses when they have a winning plan.

'Why is that?' the Garth ask turning back to him.

'Because the one person who stopped you last time is standing right in front of you and now there's four of us,'

'We can defeat 4, we _will_ acquire this planet, we _will_ win,'

'Oh I don't think so.' He paused as the Garth-possessed girls looked at each other oddly, their movements almost mechanical, 'You have one chance, leave this planet and you can go free-'

'We will never surrender to this planet,'

'Then I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for what I'm about to do,'

_**The 10**__**th**__** can't help but press big threatening buttons! There's one right below this labelled review. Press it- in honour of the 10**__**th**__** doctor! Please any feedback welcome- good or bad. Constructive criticism not only welcome but encouraged.**_


End file.
